Unified Ranah League
About: The Ranah are an entirely aquatic civilization, vaguely squidlike in appearance and reaching up to 13 feet long in adulthood. All Ranah are born with an innate yearning for something unidentifiable, but early in the development of their civilization it was concluded that it was certainly absent from their home planet of Jehak. Ranah never truly die. Their bodies are mortal, typically lasting up to 120 years (or 150 years in Earth time HA remember guys we all get to make PLANETS in this game). However, when a Ranah dies, typically due to its body finally decomposing to a state where it is no longer useable, its consciousness disseminates into the surrounding water, where it remains forever. It retains its personality and can communicate with any other Ranah, living or dead, though it loses any ability to physically interact with its surroundings. As a result, Ranah culture is largely driven by these Specters, as they are known, which outnumber the living Ranah to a large degree. Many positions of authority are held by Specters, including the position of Premier, held by an ancient Ranah named Darphes, the first to unify Ranah culture on a planetary scale. As a result of the whole Specter business, Ranah are a generally very peaceful culture very hesitant to enter into conflict; this is less because they are reluctant to die and more because they prefer not to have immortal spirits holding a grudge against each other for all eternity. The last Ranah war on Jehak, fought over territorial control of a major current, predates even Darphes, though the resulting population loss surely helped facilitate his unification of the remaining Ranah. Finally achieving the capability for space flight, the Ranah will eagerly set out across the stars, searching for whatever it is that may finally quench the Thirst of millions of Ranah, alive and dead. Intro: “noW hear this! bY order of fleeT admiraL otsalB, all capable and willing ranaH are requested to enlist as ensigns for the firsT scouT fleeT. thosE who choose to enlist will have the opportunity to serve on our finest kars as they set out into the greaT blacK seA for the first time. whO knows what wondrous new discoveries may be made?” The announcement boomed out through the water to all who could hear. Since time immemorial, every Ranah had felt a yearning drawing them away from their home, to where they did not yet know. And since time immemorial, no Ranah had ever been able to satiate this yearning, confined to dwell within their home for what seemed an eternity. Recent developments in technology had finally somewhat abated this Thirst, as it was known, as Ranah had for the first time been able to escape their watery home and gaze upon it from above in spheres known as kars. Instead of the escape they yearned for, however, they found it was only a second sea, thinner and drier, still enclosing them and preventing their release. Finally, however, kars have been built capable of breaching the surface of this second sea and travelling across the vast expanse of the Great Black Sea. Whether it will truly quench their Thirst, no Ranah truly knows, but it has given all Ranah a hope that its purpose may finally be discovered. The Ranah are an entirely aquatic civilization, vaguely squidlike in appearance and reaching up to 13 feet long in adulthood. All Ranah are born with an innate yearning for something unidentifiable, but early in the development of their civilization it was concluded that it was certainly absent from their home planet of Jehak. Ranah never truly die. Their bodies are mortal, typically lasting up to 120 years (or 150 years in Earth time HA remember guys we all get to make PLANETS in this game). However, when a Ranah dies, typically due to its body finally decomposing to a state where it is no longe r useable, its consciousness disseminates into the surrounding water, where it remains forever. It retains its personality and can communicate with any other Ranah, living or dead, though it loses any ability to physically interact with its surroundings. As a result, Ranah culture is largely driven by these Specters, as they are known, which outnumber the living Ranah to a large degree. Many positions of authority are held by Specters, including the position of Premier, held by an ancient Ranah named Darphes, the first to unify Ranah culture on a planetary scale. As a result of the whole Specter business, Ranah are a generally very peaceful culture very hesitant to enter into conflict; this is less because they are reluctant to die and more because they prefer not to have immortal spirits holding a grudge against each other for all eternity. The last Ranah war on Jehak, fought over territorial control of a major current, predates even Darphes, though the resulting population loss surely helped facilitate his unification of the remaining Ranah. Ranah do not reproduce. Instead, they spawn fully formed from luminescent vents found scattered across the floor of Jehak's oceans. Their arrival is heralded by Specters which are tasked with observing the vents. These heralds act as parental figures to the new spawn, advising them and training them for life in the ocean. Finally achieving the capability for space flight, the Ranah will eagerly set out across the stars, searching for whatever it is that may finally quench the Thirst of millions of Ranah, alive and dead. Category:Nationbuilder IX: Stationbuilder